Happily unexpected
by mafllp95
Summary: Neither expected their reunion to turn out quite like this. But so far no one is complaining.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy almost sobbed at the familiar feel of the heat radiating throughout the arena. It is really him.

"Natsu" Lucy breathed and she knew he would hear even if it was barely above a whisper. She hoped that he would hear the rapid fluttering of her heart and how it began to race faster when he smiled at her. His hair was long and falling into his eyes and his face, that had still been soft from the remnance of boy hood that last time she had seen him, was harder and more chiseled. She didn't expects to say what she did to him but the words just flowed so naturally from her lips.

"Your hair is too long, you look like a hobo. I'll have cancer fix it up for you and look at your pants! It looks like you haven't changed since you left. Really Natsu how did you managed to get by without me for a year. No one to control your explosiveness. Look how you destroyed this arena." She scolded with one arm still wrapped around her bare torso and the other wagged a finger at him. He had to take a moment to process what she said before he grinned knowingly at her. He knew it was all an elaborate act to hide how she really felt.

"And look at Happy" She said wheeling around to face the cat.

"He looks thin, have you both been eating enough?" She asked and Happy gave into his sentiments and wrapped his little arms around her neck in a hug as he sobbed.

"Oh, Lushi it was HORRIBLE. There were hardly any fish in that jungle and we kept moving for months. Natsu and I even had to eat bugs once. I missed you and your refrigerator." He cried and Lucy giggled and the cats words. Her eyes softened and she held the cat close while stroking his fur. She had missed him. Both of them and her chest heaved with a lingering ache. Natsu could smell the salt of her tears as they welled in her eyes.

"Well don't just stand there come down and welcome me back." He said with his arms opening wide. Lucy smirked and was about to move when she realized she still didn't have a full shirt on.

"I can't you melted my shirt, you hot head!" She yelled and Happy took off his little vest.

"Here Lucy you can use mine. Though it probably won't fit right on account of your chest being so fat." He giggled and Lucy snatched the fabric away from him. She buttoned it up so it at least concealed most of her bust.

"My chest is not fat, you stupid cat! I have a normal figure for a woman. Jason-senpai even wanted me to be a model." She stated proudly. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Oi, I'm growing old here." He said impatiently and Lucy looked to the stairs. They were 12 flights down and probably crowded with panicking people. So, instead she climbed on top of the railing.

"Promise you'll catch me?" She questioned and he moved closer.

"Always." He assured. She leaped and Natsu caught her easily enough with a grunt. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzled close to his muffler. His strong arms snaked around her waist and he inhaled deeply the sweet scent that was Lucy. He gently placed her down on the ground and closed his eyes as she touched his face gently as if he was a fragile glass figurine.

"It's really you" She said and it was supposed to come out as a laugh but it came out strangled and a few tears slipped from her eyes. Natsu's heart clenched and he brought her close to his chest.

"Of course it's me, weirdo. I'm sorry I left like I did." He said and he felt her shaking her head.

"No, I understand why you did. I'm sorry I failed you." She sobbed and covered her face in her hands. Natsu was confused.

"What are you talking about, Luce. You could never-"He was cut off buy a few angry shouts.

"Get away from the pretty girl, monster." The winning guild of the grand magic games calls out. Lucy is so fed up with their stupidity and arrogance that she snaps at them.

"He isn't a monster, you idiot. He's just Natsu Dragoneel. Destruction comes with the package." Natsu grinned at this but the guild wasn't impressed and charged forward. Natsu went to push Luc behind him but she stood protectively in front of Natsu. With whip at hand she summoned Taurus and Scorpio. Natsu noticed a markings appearing on her collarbone. It can't be.

"Take another step and you'll have me to deal with." She threated and the guild of men laughed, one shot some green acid at her and before it could reach its target, a wall of water appeared in front of her face and absorbed the hit. She smirked and charged with Taurus close by. Scorpio blew the last three away with a sand tornado. Natsu and Happy looked to each other both opened mouthed and then back to their friend who had also become more powerful in this past year.

In a few minutes she had three tied securely with her whip and the remaining four men ran away shrieking of the 'sea witch'. Lucy wiped her brow and thanked her spirits before turning to the boys who were still not sure if they were seeing everything correctly.

"Now I'm really confused in why you think you failed me. You kicked their asses and what is with the new water powers that was awesome!" He congratulated. Lucy's gaze shifted to the ground.

"It's not me. It's Aquarius, she sacrificed herself a year ago when we were at Tartarus. Her powers were a sick consolation prize." She stated bitterly and she breathed in deeply.

"I failed because you told me to take care of everyone and the guild disbanded. Everyone left, I didn't keep everyone together." She said sadly and Natsu lifted her chin so she'd look up at him.

"You had no control of that and I saw your wall. You have been looking after all of them like I knew you would." He said and he stopped her questioning look by putting his hand on her mouth.

"We tried finding you first but we didn't any of your stuff at your apartment so I sniffed you out. I found that shoe box you are living in and saw the wall. You did everything you could and more." He said and she trembled and prayed to Mavis this wasn't all just a dream. Even after all this time he still had an unyielding faith in her. Natsu didn't plan on leaning in a capturing her lips with his was about to regret it till her felt her kiss him back. There were small cheers erupting throughout the arena from the people that were still there.

"THEY LIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" Somehow Happy had gotten his hands on a microphone. Nastu smiled against Lucy's lips and she laughed when they parted. She waved the cat over and her launched himself at the pair.

"Come on, I'll make you guys some food in my shoebox. How does fried fish sound?" She winked and Happy cheered.

"I love you Lucy!" He cried out in joy. Nastu tucked Lucy under his arm and whispered to her.

"That makes two of us." He said and she beamed up at him. Her boys were home and he'd be damned if they'd leave again without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy had contently gone into a food coma on the table after eating three fish. Lucy cleaned up the dishes as Natsu took a shower. In this moment alone she touched her lips still remembering the warm feel of Nastu's lips on hers and she couldn't fully believe it. She did a little happy dance as she dried the last dish.

"That has to be the worst dancing I have ever seen." Natsu joked and Lucy yelped and almost dropped her plate. She clumsily caught the dish and a deep red blush painted her cheeks and Natsu laughed loudly at her. She shushed him, half because Happy was sleeping and half so this moment of mortification could pass. She clarified her first reason by pointing at snoring blue cat. He quieted down and moved to look at the wall that held all the whereabouts of the members of Fairy Tail.

"I still can't believe that the guild disbanded. I mean, we are a family how could gramps do that?" Natsu questioned and Lucy handed him a steaming cup of cocoa. They both sat crisscross in front of the wall.

"So much happened, Natsu. I think he thought he was setting us free somehow. Everyone chose their own path. Even you" She pointed out.

"I know about your father. I'm so sorry, Natsu. You must know how proud he was of you. You both saved all of our lives." She said after she saw him stiffen. He took in a deep breath but didn't look at her. So she crawled over to him and draped her arms around him.

"I miss him so much. I was looking for so long and then he-" Natsu could finish his sentence. He just buried his face in Lucy's chest and held her firmly. Lucy stroked his back.

"It's okay to cry, Natsu. It's doesn't diminish your strength." She said and with that she felt her shirt dampen and the slight shaking of his body. She held him as he became undone. Soon she realized he was beginning to fall asleep. She helped him up and led him to the bed. He brought her close and kissed her firmly still very much awake.

"I love you" She whispered between kisses and was surprised when Natsu pinned her bellow him.

"Don't be afraid." He said looking for any sort of fear in her eyes. Lucy smiled up at him.

"I will never be afraid of you." She promised and brought his face down to hers. His hand traveled up her sides and all over her body. She was breathing in short breaths and gasps and before long all clothing was lost and littering the floor. Natsu, looked closely at Lucy. She was beautiful with her golden hair splayed everywhere and a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Luce, are you sure?" He asked and she nodded before kissing him again. This man she had been so in love with for so long. Her savior, her best friend, her Natsu. She could wish for nothing else but to give herself to him and she was. She winced in the bit of pain she felt but kept moving. The greatest difficulty proved in being quiet enough not to wake Happy of her neighbors. Lucy had to clap a hand over Natsu's mouth to stifle his groans. She laughed quietly and he smiled at her before lying down on the bed and resting her on his chest. Natsu kissed her hair and drew small circles on her lower back.

"We'll start looking for them tomorrow. We can start with start with Ice Prick and Juvia. I can't wait to kick his ass, it's been too long." He said and looked over to Lucy who was simply smiling and asleep. Natsu kept on stroking his mate's back and looked up at the sky through the window.

"I became stronger and now I am going to make you proud of me, Dad. Luce, Happy, and I are going to bring Fairy Tail back together. I refuse to give into that… I'll keep them all safe." He promised into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy shivered as she slowly woke up from her slumber. Her mind was still fuzzy with sleep as she got up to take a shower. She noticed her legs were still a bit shaky from last night but she kept walking forward. She looked around the room before going into the shower and on the nightstand was a sight that made her legs collapse from underneath her. A letter…

She began sobbing not caring if she woke her neighbors. No, he couldn't do this to her, not again. Not after last night, after they… Lucy was so distraught that she didn't hear Happy fly into the room and cry out to her.

"Lucy?" He questioned quietly so not to scare her. He fluttered down and hugged her leg. When she felt his soft fur on her leg she stopped sobbing but she couldn't stop her shaking.

"Happy? Y-you're still here?" She asked trying to wipe the tears to wipe the tears that had decorated her face in salty tracks. Happy looked at her as if she was a giant spaghetti monster.

"Of course I'm still here. Where else would I be. Natsu told me to guard you while he was at the palace, he didn't want to wake you. He is in biiiiiig trouble for burning down the arena." Happy explained with a giggle and with that he flew over the night stand and retrieved the note.

"See he tells you right here, 'I'll be back by dinner time. Can you make some spicy ravioli's tonight? Thanks, Luce.' And hey why can Natsu go in your room but I can't! That's not fair Lucy you said we couldn't go in your room no matter what." Happy rambled and Lucy's heart felt like it was about to burst from relief. He was coming back. The note was to tell her he was coming back. She laughed quietly to herself and Happy watched her intently.

"You got really weird, Lushie. It's a good thing you can cook. You'd never be able to get a boyfriend if you couldn't" He teased and dodged the pillow she launched at him.  
"Watch it, you stupid cat. I'm not a morning person and I may toss you in a room with the neighborhood dogs." She threatened, but Happy knew it as a hollow threat, nevertheless he backed off as she got ready. After a half an hour passed Natsu casually walked out of the palace with a stupid grin on his face.

"You got acquitted huh?" Lucy questioned with her arms crossed already knowing the answer he chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face. Lucy shook her head but could not suppress her smile. He walked up to meet her and Happy, once he was close enough Lucy looked up and stood on her tip toes. She pushed back his bangs curiously and Natsu raised his eye brows in confusion.

"Yeah, we are cutting this hair now." She said suddenly before whipping out her key and summoning Cancer. The celestial spirit was more than grateful to have something to do and in moment had Natsu's hair to what is once was.

Back at Lucy's house Natsu and Happy told Lucy of their adventures in greater detail then the day prior. They had full bellies and were well rested so their stories were much more animated and succeeded in making the blond mage laugh. Things were finally as they once were. Around midnight, Happy was out like a light and Natsu and Lucy quietly crept into Lucy's room.

Lucy pounced on him the moment he closed the door. Her kisses were desperate and frantic and though he gladly reciprocated them he could tell something was off. He was just about to ask what was wrong when she parted from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Do me a favor" She said breathlessly before shaking her head "Don't ever leave me a note again."

Natsu's expression softened, so that's what it was. She thought that he left her again this morning. He could kick himself for being so stupid. He leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly. They made love less urgently that night and more comforting. Around the end out the act the door squeaked open and In walked a half asleep Happy. The cat's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Natsu covering Lucy with his massive body and her face, flushed and with expression that Happy immediately concluded was one of pain. He torpedoed into Natsu's head and the dragon slayer, being caught off guard, toppled off the bed.

"NATSU WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HURTING LUCY?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER AND NOW YOU"RE HURTING HER?!" He screamed and Lucy quickly slipped on a nightdress before pulling the cat off of the man.

"Happy, Natsu wasn't hurting me." Lucy reasoned and Happy looked her over she had a small bruise on her collar bone from Natsu's love bites.

"Then what was he doing to you?" Happy questioned. By now Natsu had pulled on his boxers and was looking just as mortified as Lucy felt.

"Um"  
"We were training!" Natsu blurted and Lucy face palmed. Happy looked to Natsu and back to Lucy who smiled sheepishly. When the cat turned around she glared at Natsu.

"Will Lucy be doing this kind of training with anyone else?" Happy questioned and was followed by Natsu very speedy response.

"Like hell!" Lucy blushed at how incredibly awkward the situation had become. Happy and Natsu started arguing but were interrupted by Lucy's whine.

"Guys it's late. Can we discuss this in the morning?" She pleaded wanting nothing more than to escape from this awkwardness. The boys nodded and quickly dove onto Lucy's bed. Not having enough energy to argue, Lucy crawled in with them. With Natsu pulling her close and Happy curled at their feet snoozing. Once Lucy was 100% sure that he was asleep she turned to Natsu.

"Training hmm?" She mussed and he smirked sleepily.

"Shh, it worked didn't it? Besides now I have an excuse to run off and 'train' with you all I want." He teased and chuckled at the light thump of Lucy fist on his chest. She didn't object however a fact that did not go unnoticed by the fire mage. He kissed her brow and slowly drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night with Lucy out like a light Natsu woke up and looked at the woman spayed across his chest. He thought he smelled something smelling different on her. But he just summed it up to it was his scent that just coated the woman. He smiled triumphantly and kissed her softly before he slowly turned and lay her on the bed. There was something he had to do.

"Happy" He whispered and softly nudged the cat who stretched and rolled over mumbling something about 5 more minutes.

"Happy, I need you to start packing up some of Lucy's things in with our bags and in some of hers if she has some. Pack everything you think she will need." Natsu said and Happy looked up at the man now, he was confused.

"Are we going somewhere?" The exceed asked and Natsu nodded. The cat groaned and got up and started riffling through Lucy's things looking for all that she would need. Natsu slipped out the window and headed towards the palace. He made it back within the hour and he breathed a sigh of relief once he saw Lucy was still asleep. He curled next to her and in fell asleep to her intoxicating scent.

In the morning Lucy snuggled closer towards the body that was giving so much warmth. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she met with the sleeping face of Natsu. She smiled at how innocent his face looked when he was sleeping. Carefully, she moved his arms from around her and slipped into the shower. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a commotion outside her window.

"Natsu, Lucy wake up they are here." Happy exclaimed and Lucy rushed towards the window. It was the king's guard and they're looked to be about thirty of them outside her house. She knew his could only mean one thing.  
"NATSU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" She screeched and turned to wake the man but he was already behind her and fully dressed.

"Well, I sent up a beacon to alert everyone that Fairy Tail still lives." He explained with a grin. Lucy rubbed her temples.

"You idiot! That will cost thousands in repairs!" She yelled. Natsu knew they didn't have enough time so without a word he scooped Lucy in his arms before running head long into the window. Lucy screamed and clung onto Natsu. Happy was flying closely behind with Lucy's bag in his paws. Natsu kept running but Lucy squirmed in his arms and demanded that she be placed on the ground. Once she was she ran alongside the troublesome duo.

"How do I always end up, getting mixed in with your troubles?" She cried as she struggled keeping pace with Natsu. They were close to reaching the edge of town they just needed to run a few more miles and then they would be safe under the cover of the woods. Natsu reached back and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Because we're a family, Luce and we'll always be there for each other no matter how complicated things get." He said with his signature grin. It made Lucy think of the first time she met him and how he took hold of her hand and led her into her new life at Fairy Tail. Now they were going back, the hole in her chest that she was left with after everyone left was slowly being refilled.

"Yeah" She cheered and continued forward. They continued to rush forward onto the first members of fairy tail on their list, Gray and Juvia.

**Hello my dears. As you can probably tell this story is following the chapters just super Naluafied! **** I will keep this up until a certain point and then I will run with it on my own. When that place will be a surprise. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **


End file.
